mfffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rassilon of Old
Welcome Hi, welcome to Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Max117D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max117D (Talk) 07:22, August 2, 2010 No Problem I'll be waiting when you're done. Max117D 21:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) you mean using one of your characters? the RPG takes place in Jump City, California where the Teen Titans are, they call Titans Austraila for assistances maybe? Max117D 14:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, Will! It is an honor for our humble wiki to have yet another fine editor such as you! I hope you shall enjoy your time here, and I beg you, do not hesitate to contact me for any reason at all here. You may make any kind of character you choose here, my friend, with no limit to the kinds of or number of characters, and, please, you need not worry about the policies or rules of the TTFF Wikia. You are of course free to have your content and characters both here and on the other wiki, simply copying and pasting it to here, if you wish. If you continue to help our wiki, I am sure that Max (I myself currently lack such a power here to do so) will gladly make you an administrator here. Good luck here, my friend. Best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 10:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) a crazy one, that's why I gave him the name Psycho Stan. He has state-of-the-art battle weapons given by Gizmo which makes him a modern day gladiator. Max117D 14:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I hope you read the MFF timeline just so you can follow it too, I added the formation of the original Teen Titans in 2008 because the words 'Floating Timeline' doesn't mean a thing to me and I wanted to add the Teen Titans world with our world (with a few changes of course). Max117D 15:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Logo I think it's looks great, although I'm having trouble replacing the picture on the left corner, can you help? oh and did you read the MFF timeline? Max117D 23:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) go right ahead, remember the Teen Titans are formed in 2008. Max117D 21:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I just read about season five and I fixed my mistakes, sorry I'm a little rusty on the Teen Titans show. And I'm sorry if you couldn't edit it before it was locked because a vandal messed it up and I wasn't gonna take any chances. But since there's no sign of an vandals, it's ok now. Max117D 22:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My friend, feel free to make any number of Infoboxes or templates as you please, the more the better. Due to the continued demands from NightBird on the other wiki, I fear removing the Site Notice may be inevitable, but nevertheless, I shall do all I can to publicize this wiki. Ralnon (talk) 03:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey But the whole point of the starting this wiki was to move the original one here. Whatever NightBird had said, from my talk page, a majority of the users agreed that it would be a valid choice, and thus, I could have, with an unanimous community consensus, simply moved it here. But I wish to respect all users, and their choices, and despite all his arguments with me, I did not do so because of his continued protests and demands, though the TTFF Wikia was started by me in the first place, and I could shut it down if I really had to. That was why I moved the Template here: I thought this would be a new version of the old wiki, but with some things remaining. Besides, I doubt that Max will want to move again to another wiki, Will...thanks for everything, but I don't think moving again might be the best option right now. Maybe if we just change this wiki's name, and redirect the DCFF Wikia to this one? Would that be a possible option? Ralnon (talk) 12:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Name I just read your comment to Ralnon about changing the name from mff to dcff. But I don't think it'll blend in with the real world. As you know I created blends in with our world with several changes in the timeline, it's ok to add a few DC characters such as Superman, Batman, The Flash and all but if it's too many, I'm afraid it won't look convincing. I hope you understand. Max117D 00:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps Max may yet have a point, Will...yet your proposed compromise seems not unreasonable either, especially with NightBird so displeased at our wiki. On this, we must think carefully on how to proceed, my friends. Ralnon (talk) 12:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Will, Will...I understand that you are trying to help us, and I truly believe that your help will indeed be necessary if NightBird decides to act on his evident hatred against me and this wiki. All he's doing is continue to insult me with his messages, and he calls me childish. I don't want to talk to him anymore, just like I don't want to waste any more time arguing over this. I just want this whole issue to be over. Look, Will, if changing the name helps, I think that's the best (or at least the only) option open to us now. But I don't know how Max will take this. Maybe you should try talking to him? Ralnon (talk) 13:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC)